


Your Changing Asgardian Form

by maybelater



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybelater/pseuds/maybelater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki helps Thor with his problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Changing Asgardian Form

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to neathsunnyskies for the beta.
> 
> Originally written as comment fic for lolafeist, who wanted Loki teaching Thor how to deal with his arousal. With blowjobs.

Loki quietly walked into Thor’s room.

Thor had shut himself inside three days ago and refused to talk to anyone. (Odin had asked Loki to check on Thor, who’d refused to even speak to their mother.

“He trusts you,” Odin had said. “And if he does not tell you, you can _convince_ him to.”)

Loki had obviously accepted the challenge. He’d had a suspicion about Thor’s situation anyway.

“Is there something troubling you, brother?”

Thor avoided Loki’s gaze and subtly shifted the helmet on his lap. “No, there is nothing that troubles me.”

“Are you sure about that?” Loki stepped closer to Thor, who shifted his chair further back.

“Yes?” said Thor uncertainly.

Loki kept walking forward until Thor backed his chair all the way into the corner. He leaned over Thor until he was inches away from his face. “You have the whole of Asgard worried about you. Mother wept when you did not show up to the feast last night. Everyone knows you are not one to miss a good feast.”

Thor swallowed audibly. Loki watched his throat work. “I have a… a problem.”

“Do you? What sort of problem?” Loki rested his hand on top of Thor’s, stroking gently, soothing.

“I do not know. It has never happened to me before.”

“Tell me.” Loki’s hand stilled on Thor’s.

Thor swallowed again and looked away from Loki. “I have to show you.”

Thor closed his eyes and moved the helmet from his lap, knocking Loki’s hand away.

“Oh, that _is_ a problem.”

Thor opened his eyes slightly and whispered, “What is it, brother? What is wrong with me?”

Loki brushed Thor’s hair away from his forehead. “My dear Thor, do you _ever_ attend your lessons? It means you are ready to, ah, lie with a woman.”

Thor banged his head back against the wall and said, “A _woman_? Whatever for? Why will this thing not just _go away_?”

Loki sighed, grasped the helmet still clutched in Thor’s hands and pulled it away, setting it on the floor. “It requires some… attention, Thor. Until you are ready for a woman’s touch, you will have to attend to yourself, I’m afraid.”

Loki brushed his hand along Thor’s thigh and watched as Thor shuddered.

“Loki -- brother,” Thor said nervously. “What do you mean by _attend to myself_?”

Loki smiled as he walked his hand further up Thor’s thigh and settled it on Thor’s hip, slowly stroking his thumb over the swell in Thor’s lap. His smile widened when Thor gasped and moved his hips up, trying to get closer to Loki’s hand.

“Now, Thor,” Loki said, leaning in to kiss Thor’s forehead. “I can show you this time. But on one condition.”

Loki grasped Thor more firmly. Thor groaned out, “Anything. _Anything_.”

“You will go to your tutor after this and ask him to show you _Your Changing Asgardian Form_.”

Loki squeezed Thor’s cock again through the cloth of his trousers until Thor, gasping for breath, said, “Yes, I will, I’ll go to him. Just, please, brother.”

“Do you swear?”

Thor closed his eyes and nodded. “I swear.”

Loki knelt between Thor’s thighs and reached under Thor’s chest plate, searching for the waist of his trousers. He pulled down the fabric enough to expose Thor’s engorged cock. Loki took Thor’s cock in one hand and heard Thor’s low groan above him.

“Brother,” Thor said in a shaking voice. “What are you doing to me?”

“Relax, Thor Odinson. Lie back and think of the Nine Realms.”

Loki leaned into Thor’s lap and put his lips around the head of Thor’s cock, using his free hand to still Thor’s hips. Loki sucked gently and gazed up at Thor. Thor’s hands moved uselessly on the wall behind him, trying to find purchase, and his chest heaved with ragged breaths.

Loki sucked Thor’s cock further into his mouth. He moved his hand from Thor’s cock to the exposed skin of his stomach, but stilled when he heard the faint rumblings of thunder outside, mingling with the crash of the ocean against the castle walls. He pulled his mouth off Thor’s cock and, gripping Thor again, asked, “Did you summon this storm?”

Thor groaned and looked down at Loki, his eyes dark. “I did not mean to. I believe this is because of, well...” Thor gestured towards Loki’s mouth and his own cock.

“You mean to say _I_ caused you to summon thunder?”

Thor scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. “Yes! Now, if you please, would you _finish_?”

Loki smirked and said, “As you wish, brother.”

Loki took Thor back into his mouth, dragging his tongue around the head. Loki worked Thor’s cock as the thunder swelled outside. He slipped a hand under Thor’s chest plate and brushed a thumb over Thor’s nipple, just as hail began to collide with the windows, dropping into the violent ocean below. Loki's nail caught Thor's nipple sharply, just as he pumped the base of Thor’s cock, sucking hard. Thor came, with a giant clap of thunder, down Loki's throat.

“ _Loki_?” Thor whispered several moments later, trying to regain control. The storm slowly settled outside as Loki stroked Thor’s hair. “Did your tutor teach you this?”

“This? No, this I learnt from someone else,” Loki said, smiling. “There is more I can show you, once you visit your tutor.”

Thor nodded and Loki leaned in and slid his lips over Thor’s forehead.

“However,” Loki said, “I do believe, brother, that if you cannot learn to control yourself, you may flood Asgard. Odin will be less than pleased if the castle is filled with water.

“Now, I must tell Mother your _problem_ has been resolved. I shall see you at the feast tonight.” Loki winked at Thor and turned, walking out of the room.


End file.
